


【授权翻译】unsphere the stars / 移变星辰

by symbolistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Magic, Strong Hermione Granger, Time Travel, bringing back magic, complete on ffnet, tomione - Freeform, uncompromising characters, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伏赫, 汤赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbolistic/pseuds/symbolistic
Summary: 当你无法改变时间，又无法在时间线上前进时，你还剩下什么？赫敏学会了成为自己故事的主角。全文完结于Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 01 - Octarine / 魔法之色

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [unsphere the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407335) by [cocoartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoartist/pseuds/cocoartist). 



**01 - Octarine / 魔法之色***

**您用这种话来轻轻地拒绝我；  
可是即使您发下漫天大誓，我仍旧要说，  
“陛下，您不准去。”**

****

****

**——莎士比亚，冬天的故事**

  
  
  
  


**一九九九年九月十九日。傍晚时分**  
  
  
赫敏・格兰杰在她二十岁生日派对上，从 「陋居 」的起居室里消失了。留下一堆皱巴巴的蓝色纸巾和一张纸条，而她的脚在几分之一秒前还在那里。  
在接踵而至的混乱和叫喊声中，哈利・波特捡起了那张奶油色的羊皮纸。他读着它，更多的是茫然而不是担心。

_赫敏，  
带着我最诚挚和最深切的歉意——  
与爱。  
AWPBD  
我们必须记住，时间是任何东西——所有东西——但不是线性的。_

邓布利多！他可能已经离世两年多了，但哈利不需要看首字母签名，就能认出他前任校长那独特的螺旋状字体。有那么一瞬间，他觉得这位伟人可能还活着。心中的希望像犯恶心一样汹涌澎湃，接着又熄灭。  
哈利重新读了一遍那张纸条。它完全没有意义。  
赫敏到底去了哪里？邓布利多为什么要给她他的爱？也许是个恶作剧？但那是校长的笔迹。前校长的。曾经是。  
「怎么了，哈利？」 金妮问道，她清脆的声音划破了周身嗡嗡作响的恐慌和困惑。  
「我不明白，」他回答，仍然低头盯着那张奇怪的纸条。「这是，嗯，是邓布利多送的。有人看到礼物是什么了吗？」  
「在我看来像是一种球体。」亚瑟的看法是最有力的。他继续说：「里面有一些东西——也许是一座房子？还有些看起来像雪的东西。它发光了，然后她就......你知道的。消失了。」  
他重重地坐在椅子上，一些战争年代里苍老的灰白色重新出现在脸上。  
「她在哪里？」 罗恩大声地问道。如果不尽快解释赫敏不在的原因，他就会再次开始大喊大叫，虽然没有人可能知道答案。  
「我不知道，罗恩。但我觉得有些事情我们可以问一下。」  
「什么？」  
「邓布利多的画像。」  
「哦，我明白了。那么，霍格沃茨？」 罗恩一想到有主动的事情可以做，脸上就亮堂了起来。「反正她大概很快就会回来了。如果是邓布利多的话，会没事的。」  
「霍格沃茨。」哈利重重地同意道。如果是邓布利多的话，应该会没事的——但最终他们也只能这么做了。

  
  


「波特先生! 欢迎，欢迎。就让我——啊，我们走吧。」大门打开了，那人继续说道：「请进，还有韦斯莱先生! 这是多么大的荣幸。多么荣幸啊。」  
「校长在办公室吗？」 哈利粗暴地问他。  
「现在不在，不过我送你去她的办公室。我是新任的黑魔法防御术教授，波特先生。亨吉斯特・弗隆。为您效劳。」那人几乎是在鞠躬，使人相当不舒服。  
「谢谢你，弗隆教授。我们可以......进去吗？」  
「好的，好的，当然可以。这边，先——呃，这边请。」  
从陋居到他们在麦格的办公室里坐下来，花费还不到一个小时，不过要想摆脱这个令人厌烦的新老师，确实需要一点儿时间。哈利发现自己希望这个职位依旧是被诅咒的。  
「你好，教授。」哈利对邓布利多的画像说道，现在他们单独在办公室里了。他昔日的导师带着难以置信的表情醒了过来。  
「你好，亲爱的孩子，你好，韦斯莱先生。看到你们俩看起来吃得这么好，真是非常愉快。还有，这个世界过得怎么样？」他颇为迷茫地对他们笑了笑，眼皮已经又开始耷拉下来。  
「嗯，很好，教授，不过——」  
「赫敏不见了！」 在哈利还没继续说下去之前，罗恩大声宣布道。「她不见了，这一切都是因为你的礼物！」  
「天啊，天啊。不用喊了，韦斯莱先生。已经是那个时候了吗？天哪，时间过得真快。感觉就像昨天她才来过一样，你知道吗？或者说是昨天才来的。当然也有好几年了...... 」他顿了一下，然后似乎亮了起来。「时间，我亲爱的孩子们！一个很奇怪的东西，你知道吗？它想走的时候走得飞快，不想走的时候又拖得慢得让人受不了。格兰杰小姐已经走了。好了，我们到了。我敢说你很快就能见到她了。」  
「可是，她在哪里？」 罗恩吼道。  
「好吧，你的格兰杰小姐现在可能已经在霍格沃茨了——时间在需要的时候以如此不同的速度移动，你看，我已经解释过了。」  
邓布利多又闭上了眼睛，发出一个轻轻的鼾声。  
「在这里？城堡里？现在？」  
「你没听清楚吗，韦斯莱先生？你不会在这里找到她的。她已经去做她必须做的事了。她一直在做的事。」  
「我不明白。」在罗恩再次走神之前，哈利插嘴道。「拜托，教授，你能不能解释得更清楚一点？」  
「这还不清楚吗？我确实很抱歉。你要问的问题不是她在哪里，而是她在什么时间。」  
画像显得相当高兴，当这成功地让两个年轻人安静下来，他们慢慢地弄明白他在说什么。然而，这一刻很快就结束了，其他画像开始从自己下午的午睡中醒来，罗恩开始大叫。  
邓布利多设法在这次咆哮结束前再次叫醒自己。他确实希望自己没有把自己送走。如果他还有那些冰糖柠檬让自己振作起来就好了。当一个人整天坐在温暖的办公室里时，有些东西让人如此昏昏欲睡，而当他能呆在这间他最爱的房间里时，鼓起精力去参观他的其他画像似乎越来越没有诱惑力了......。  
当罗恩终于坐下来，头也不回地坐下来时，哈利再次接过话头。  
「那么，让我把话说清楚，先生。你是说她回到了过去？我不明白。她会改变什么吗？战争已经结束了。」  
「啊，哈利。我很遗憾，时间的理论没有得到更广泛的研究。你肯定还记得你自己对这种事情的小迷糊吧？赫——咳，格兰杰小姐已经回去了，因为她总是回去，如果你想这样看的话。我更倾向于认为时间不是线性的，而是一条盘绕的绳子。但除非已经改变了，否则什么都不会改变。我对她的到来记忆犹新。她是一个如此聪明、勇敢的孩子。不过很奇怪，人怎么会在岁月中忘记一些事情，不是吗？当然，我还没有完全忘记她那奇怪的外表，我怎么会忘记呢？但现在的她对我来说已经是一个完全不同的人了。不过时间当然不像一条绳子。你一定要记住，哈利。」  
「你刚才说了是。」不情愿的救世主咬牙切齿地回答道。在哈利的一生中，他感到智力最真正受限的时刻，都发生在他的办公室里。  
「我是这么说的，但这只是个比喻。」邓布利多愉快地宣布。「时间就像一块挂毯，或者一根绳子，然而当然，它和这两样东西完全不一样。不过，如果有助于你想象的话，我们可以说格兰杰小姐已经『回去』了。不过我说的是题外话。我不知道她什么时候会选择... 呃... 回到你们的生活中去。她很忙，你可能会发现她变了不少，哈利，你必须允许她按照自己的意愿分享她的故事。」  
「教授——请至少告诉我们她什么时候回去？」 罗恩问道，比预想的要合理得多。他看起来好像是在谋杀和眼泪之间的某个悬崖边上。  
「好吧，如果你确定你想知道？目前你什么也做不了，只能等她主动来找你。」  
「我们确定。」哈利插嘴道，他压下心中上升的恐慌。赫敏。唯一一个从未离开他的人。  
赫敏困在了过去。  
一个人。  
「她在1944年7月末到达了我的客厅。」  
「1944年？为什么？」  
「因为那是她到达的时间，亲爱的孩子，那么多年前的事情了！难道你一点儿也没听进去吗？现在，如果你不介意的话，我是时候该小睡一会儿了...」  
「但那是——」然而那并没有用，画像已经在轻轻地打鼾了。哈利认出那是一个结束对话的信号。他想要沮丧地大叫。那个老懦夫。他知道谁还活着，并且潜伏在过去。

**1944年7月24日，午夜前不久**  
  
  
阿不思・邓布利多正在家中的图书室里，一边喝着大杯的地狱白兰地，一边享受着一个安静的夜晚。尽管天气温和，他却穿着他最喜欢的橙色天鹅绒拖鞋。它们和他所穿的叶绿色丝绸形成了极佳对比，而且清凉咒让它十分舒适。这几天能把它们搭配起来就不错了。  
阿不思正在听他最喜欢的一出戏，作者是当时最重要的巫师剧作家蒙戈·伊拉马斯特尔。这是一个精彩的故事，讲述了一组人物在喝下混乱的迷情剂后都爱上了错误的人，从而产生了许多有趣的误会。邓布利多的心里已经没有什么留给浪漫的空间了。  
三周前，他在一场恶性决斗中击败了他唯一爱过的男人。  
事实上，这是他多年来第一次能够真正放松下来。能有一个可以独自坐在他可爱又孤独的、私人的家中，属于他自己的夜晚，是十分不寻常的。因此他特别愉快。  
然后，一位年轻的女士出现在他的起居室中间。前一刻他还是一个人，下一刻她就面朝下地趴在他那没有光照的格栅旁的地毯上。  
魔法在她周围旋转，散发着一种奇怪的颜色。一种古老的颜色。难怪房间没有把她挡在外面。好奇心阻止了暴力。  
「晚上好，」他静静地说，把新得到的魔杖握在袍子的褶皱后面，女孩惊讶地盯着这个房间。「请问你是谁，怎么会在这里？」  
她的穿着方式极为奇怪：双腿包裹在一些粗糙的蓝色长裤中，红色的紧身上衣，手臂几乎都裸露在外。  
「邓布利多教授！」女孩慌忙爬起来，大声喊道。  
他确信自己这辈子从未见过这个女孩。但他却相当有名。她认识他也不是不可能。  
尤其是如果她找过他的资料的话。  
他用全部的力量直视着她的棕色眼睛。但那条路没有任何答案：只有一个房间，无门无窗，书架上的书紧紧锁在透明但无法穿透的门后。他从来时的路退了回去。  
他们互相凝视了一会儿，他有一种最奇怪的感觉，她知道他的企图。  
「这听起来可能极不可能，先生，但我想其实是你亲自送我来的。刚才是1999年，我正在庆祝我的生日。我打开了一份礼物——你送的，接下来我就知道我在这里——」  
他听着，着迷地看着她几乎没有呼吸，她絮絮叨叨地讲着她那离谱的故事。  
「——不管是多少年后，人们可以称之为过去，但当然不是真的，因为它不是我的过去，但它是你的现在，我想如今也是我的现在......」  
这时他看到她的眼睛居然微微一亮，「但我不知道还能怎么解决这个问题。我甚至不知道一个人可以穿越这么远的时间，虽然大概我从韦斯莱家被移动到这里，时间本身已经——什么——在我身边重新被安排了？但你为什么要把我送到这里？我认识的邓布利多一定是以前就认识我的，也就是说我以前就在这里，因为他派我来的——也就是说，我一定一直在这里......先生，日期是什么？」  
阿不思-邓布利多并不经常被身边人的回答吓到，但这个年轻的女人似乎对时间理论掌握得比较好（至少就她对时间的理解是在普通维度资格之外的），而且她对自己的处境也显得异常冷静，甚至到了不自然的地步。  
这是多么有趣的事情。如果她说的是真的，那么以后他也会拥有这样的能力和理解力。如果是真的，那真是让人激动不已。  
但这是每一个魔法时空旅行的理论家都认为不可能的事情。  
「我真的要相信是我亲手把你送到这里来的吗？从1999年到1944年？请问你有什么证据？」  
「我唯一能提供的证据是你给我的东西，我相信是它把我带到这里的。有一张纸条说，在这里，」她采取了一种背诵的语气，这使他怀疑她是在逐字逐句地引用，「赫敏，带着我最诚挚最深切的歉意和爱，APWBD。然后你写道：时间，我们必须记住，是任何东西，一切东西，但不是线性的。」  
当她把球体拿给他看时，她令人瞩目的风度依然存在。他指了指椅子旁边的桌子。在没有证明其来源之前，人们不会轻易处理具有这种力量的物体。  
「我待会再检查，小姐——赫敏...。赫敏什么，如果我能够问的话？」  
「格兰杰，不过我想如果我要在这里长期居住的话，就不应该使用这个名字。我和你说话，让你知道我来自未来，已经违反了时间旅行的基本法则之一。但你确实把我送到这里来了——你觉得这样可以吗？」她焦急地问道，却不给他任何喘息的空间来回应。  
「或者说，我会不会已经改变了事情？不过，那当然，我一直以来都已经在这里了。我一直都在这里。也许我所做的任何事情在我有生之年就已经产生了效果，只是我不知道而已。这真的很奇怪。我想我可能要开始恐慌了。」  
阿不思・邓布利多居然笑了起来，这是几个星期以来的头一次。她真是非常、非常、非常有趣。他渴望让她告诉他未来，假设她说的是实话，但他能承受这些知识吗？那会给他带来力量？  
不，他必须克制自己。梅林知道，试图使用他的知识的诱惑会让他无法承受。  
他挥了挥手，一瓶地狱白兰地徐徐升起并倒进一个玻璃杯中，而这个玻璃杯在几秒钟前还只是作为一支笔存在。她似乎并没有对这种不小心展示的无杖魔法感到惊讶。  
在她声称将她送来的纸条中，有一点确实让他感到困惑。他显然是向她表达了爱意。他对一个二十岁的孩子表达了爱意，说明他们有家族关系，或者是相当长久的友谊。  
「我们在我的未来和你的过去有什么联系，格兰杰小姐？」  
「你是我的校长。而且，嗯，我也不能说太多，但有一个黑巫师。你站在他的对立面，我也是，所以我们在离开霍格沃茨的时候有一些有限的交流。」她顿了顿，似乎在仔细考虑接下来的话，然后继续说道：「如果你想知道为什么你可能向我表达爱意，因为你之前从未这么做过。我真的有些惊讶，不过呢，也许这段时间我们相处的时间比较长。将会比较长。你确实向我的一个朋友解释过爱情的伟大力量，你相信这对我们的战争会有帮助。」  
如果相信她的话，又会有一个黑巫师让他对抗。这一切是否永无止境？  
「我发现自己现在倾向于相信你的故事，格兰杰小姐，但时间已经很晚了。我想你应该去睡觉了，明天等我有更多的时间来理解这种情况，我们再进一步谈。你是不是有点饿了？」  
「其实有一点。我觉得自己好像走了很远的路。我应该在哪里睡觉呢？附近有没有我可以去的客栈？」  
「你可以在这里过夜。如果我真的把你送到这里来，我一定有一个很好的理由。在我弄清楚是什么原因之前，你要和我住在一起。我的家养小精灵会带你到一个房间，并给你送去食物。金戈。」  
「谢谢你，那真是太好了。」  
「如果你能把你的魔杖留给我，我会很感激。一个小小的预防措施，你明白的。」  
她只犹豫了一会儿，就把魔杖放在了他旁边的桌子上。

  
  


当邓布利多再次变成独自一人，他低头看着那颗在桌子的红木上闪闪发光的球体。里面的魔法雪花已经落下，而他意识到里面的房子就是他的房子。这个房子。  
现在女孩离开了，它看起来似乎更有可能是某种武器。因为它对黑魔法的诊断没有任何反应，所以他最终还是将它拿了起来。  
球体再次开始发出那种奇怪的颜色，一眨眼间，他就坐在了霍格沃茨的校长办公室里。里面摆满了他认识的家具和财产，而不是阿芒多・迪佩特的。  
在他的对面，那张大桌子后面，是一个老年版本的自己。  
「你好，」他礼貌地跟自己打招呼。「我们在哪？」  
「我们只是在你的脑海里，并没有让自己穿越时空。我在......球体上留下了一个印记，那更像是一幅画像。它不会持续很久，当你回到自己身边时它就会消失，所以我们的对话必须简洁。我还记得格兰杰小姐的出现让我很困惑，所以请允许我解释一下。她很重要，你必须完全信任她。她有时可能会显得......被诱惑了，但你要对她有信心。在我自己的记忆中，你们现在所处的时代，为了掩护她，我收养了格兰杰小姐作为表妹。她成了瑟迪克・迪尔伯恩的女儿，而他也善意地同意了这个谎言。你一定要帮忙挖掘出她伟大的潜力。」  
「为什么是这个女孩？」  
「只因为一直都是她。时间的一大悖论。她来找我，是我自己派来的，所以我把她派给你。她将和你一起去霍格沃茨，你将作为你的私人学徒来辅导她。她将是我们永远不会有的女儿。你现在比以前更需要陪伴。」  
「不去读她的心思，不去看未来——这诱惑太大了。我不能这样做。」  
「如果你屈服于这诱惑，你会学到一些你现在不愿意学到的东西。你会像卡珊德拉那样对自己。她的思维一直是有条理的，但送她回来的咒语已经把它紧紧锁住了。你必须要造成巨大的伤害才能看到里面的东西。带她到霍格沃茨，她可以成为你在学生群体中的眼睛和耳朵，而且她同样值得接受你的知识。让她成为你的遗产，即使我们已经进入下一个伟大冒险，也能帮助保护我们的世界安全。当然，她可以协助你完成这个最大也是最秘密的发现：如何把她送到这里。」  
老邓布利多中断了说话，然后他的眼睛调皮地闪烁着。「你可能还需要，呃，修改一些出生记录。她毕竟需要和他人存在联系。有某些人，尤其是一个学生，如果她突然冒出来，可能会对她的背景产生好奇。由于你对她的恩惠，他无论如何都会对她产生好奇心。允许他有这种兴趣，但他不能知道真相。现在我已经把所有重要的事情都告诉你了，我亲爱的自己，是时候向你告别了，祝你好运。」  
突然，房间里的雾气旋即消失，阿不思发现自己又一次坐在火堆旁，看着现在空空如也的球体。有很多事情需要思考，有几个老朋友的人情需要调用，还有一个学生需要更加密切地关注。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Octarine这个词是一个关于颜色的词，直接翻译是第八种颜色，这感觉很奇怪，于是我就搜了一下发现Quora上面是这么写的：  
> Octarine is the 8th color of the spectrum. It's the color of magic. It is said by some to look sort ofgreenish-purple and by others to look fluorescent greenish yellow-purple.  
> Octarine是光谱中的第8种颜色。它是魔法的颜色。有些人说它看起来像绿紫色，有些人说它看起来像荧光绿黄紫。  
> 所以就写成魔法之色了。


	2. 02- dearborn / 迪尔伯恩

沉湎于梦想而忘记生活是不行的。——J・K・罗琳

对于赫敏在1944年的第一个夜晚来说，入睡并不容易。她惊恐万分地在邓布利多教授家那间漂亮的镶板空房里躺了好几个小时，睡得极不安稳。夜色温暖，透过敞开的窗户，她能听到乡村夜晚温柔的声音：猫头鹰互相呼唤，牛群遥远的低鸣。  
没有已知的能够回去的办法。  
送她来这里的咒语，显然只有未来的邓布利多才知道。  
她将会在自己还没出生的时候就已经变成中年人。  
从来没有人回到过去。赫敏可能在一瞬间就失去了她所有爱着的人，她可能在再次见到他们之前就已经死了，而最好的情况也是等待五十五年。  
自从她踏入这个奇妙而危险的世界，已经在这九年的时间里经历了太多的事情，她一直在努力地保证自己的安全。  
岁月会不会迅速地溜走，将他们的面孔模糊成遥远的记忆？她还会记得她那脸上没有轻度不信和恐惧的父母吗？在他们了解女儿的能力之前，他们看起来是什么样的？

然后她又想到了另一个问题。或许她将不得不再次生活在战争中，这件事位于她所有熟悉的恐惧之最。汤姆・里德尔自由地行走于这个时代。他今年将担任男学生会主席。汤姆・里德尔，一个已经杀了三个人的人。 汤姆・里德尔，一个已经把自己的叔叔送进了阿兹卡班的人。 汤姆・里德尔，一个将成为伏地魔大人的人。   
世界上没有人知道他的秘密——除了她。即使是邓布利多也无法知晓他有多么大的野心和邪恶。一个她要背负的新的负担。此时此刻，他正活生生地躺在孤儿院的床上。她可以到伦敦去杀了他，一了百了。 

在她脑海中，比这嘈杂声更响亮的是：她为什么会在那里？  
她做过什么？她的出现影响了年轻版本的她所生活的时间吗？不管那是什么，不管她产生了什么影响，她都已经感受到了。理论上而言。  
理论上，所有关于这种规模的时间旅行的研究都认为她无法改变过去，因为她知道未来会发生什么。如果她想谋杀汤姆・里德尔，她将无法做到。她的咒语将会失效。有一些东西会挡住她的去路。她的魔杖可能产生反效果。  
但尝试这么做的诱惑很强烈。据她所知，这些理论从未被证实过。没有任何来自未来的访客记录，这说明没有任何方法可以回到过去，甚至是被发明出来，直到现在。或者不是现在，但只要邓布利多设法找到了方法，或者她找到了，或者有人找到了并告诉了邓布利多。

唯一能证明这一切都有可能的证据，就是她自己的存在。  
而且，只是也许，这才是最可怕的想法。她很有可能是唯一一个离开了自己所在的生活时间线的人。有记录的最长的魔法回跳是一年，那是一个特别执着的神秘事务司成员，他给自己的时间转换器施了魔法，让它旋转了8760次。他不得不整整一年的时间躲避家人和朋友，也躲避自己。  
三年后，他自杀了。  
当有人试图把自己送回一年前，时间转换器内的沙漏破碎了。

她被困住了吗，她是否要重温战争，她死了吗——。  
她的脑海里一遍遍地转动着同样的问题。但是没有流泪。这个问题实在是太大了。她躺在那里，眼睛干涩地不安和害怕着。

这个房间里没有时钟来标记逝去的秒、分、小时。直到她能再次回家，她会有太多的不眠之夜。  
当她的现实变成她可以想象的东西时，冰冷的冲击感蔓延开来。 但是她没有哭。  
时间向过去回跳了五十五年，让她猛然意识到自己的情况并没有变好。自从战争结束后，她一直觉得空虚。她花了一年多的时间感到麻木，周围都是因失去而紧绷的笑容，而她却没有注意到。她忙着帮助重建被毁坏的东西，忙着把父母送回他们的家和记忆，接受他们可能永远不会再完全信任她，忙着悲伤的韦斯莱家族，忙着和罗恩、她的NEWTs...  
赫敏干瞪眼地躺在装修典雅的客房里，凝视着黑暗，考虑着自己的处境。回忆着关于时间旅行的事实，还有日期，以及一个人重复一整年所需要的准确转数。也许如果她能数着脑海中的沙漏转过8766次，就能淹没自己的思想。

（然而它没有。)

赫敏的一部分可能永远是一个女学生，不能忘记邓布利多教授曾是她的校长，而且，不知何故，他们正在一起吃早餐，就在他的房子里，只有他们自己。  
她顾不上疲劳，努力让自己变得开朗起来。在前十五分钟，她坚持礼貌地讨论他的工作，她已经广泛阅读了他的作品。  
「我决定，我们首先要做的是找一些更适合这个时代的衣服。你穿着的......那些，虽然我相信在你们这个时代，它们是非常合适和正常的服装，但在这里，你太突出了。如果你能允许金戈给你量一下尺寸，我就寄猫头鹰信给Twilfit & Tattings。」  
「好的，当然可以——我只是很抱歉给你带来费用负担。如果你能把它们的清单记下来，我会尽快还给你。」  
「胡说八道，请不要再提这件事了。我有些事要离开这所房子几天，请你待在院内。你在这里不会受到打扰。」  
他把魔杖放在桌上，她连忙接过来。他一定要相信她。  
「只有在紧急情况下才用这个。魔法部有一定的措施来检测未注册的魔法使用者。你将需要一支新的魔杖。」  
她吞了吞口水，接受了她损失了一根魔杖的事实，并在感激中寻求着心理庇护。  
「教授，您真是太客气了。谢谢您。」  
「我亲爱的姑娘，是我亲自送你来的。这是我最起码能做的。」  
虽然看起来确实很凄凉，虽然她知道他的缺点，但有邓布利多在你身边，就有一种肯定，给赫敏带来了信心。  
「谈到未来，」他继续说，「我得说，是更直接的未来。我不会试图了解我自己的未来，或者魔法世界的未来——这对我们双方来说都太危险了。」  
他用手指弹了弹茶壶，茶壶又开始倒一杯新茶。  
「然而我们必须处理你的处境。我有个提议给你。我将为你提供一个直接向我学习的机会——学习我从未与任何人分享过的魔法。我有足够的理由相信你是一个值得接受这些知识的人，而且即使是我也不可能永远活着。」  
她的眼睛睁得很大，教授发现自己在这么多天里第二次笑了起来，因为她显然失去了说话的能力。女孩——赫敏——结结巴巴地说着她的感谢和一些试图值得他信任的保证。这是她第一次真正表达出情感的迹象，他不知道未来的时代会有多么可怕，让一个在她这个年龄的女孩如此严肃和沉稳。  
而在持续了四十多分钟的早餐中，他的思绪一次也没有转到他曾经爱过的男人身上。

事实证明，在魔法部植入她出生的假文件这件事令人惊奇地容易。或者至少可以说，对于拥有他这种魔法能力和名人地位的人而言，不是一件难事。阿不思惊讶地发现，自己居然相当享受这次非法的冒险。  
他请来一位老朋友帮忙获得正确的文件。然后需要一次潜入和仅仅一个混淆咒，以说服出生印记的管理者（毕竟他是二百一十岁的人，而且几乎就是个瞎子），让他盖上一个新的出生印记，并且在存档时使用咒语将其放到正确的年份。  
如此一来，赫敏・迪尔伯恩就诞生了。（1925年9月19日生，父亲是瑟迪克・迪尔伯恩，母亲是塞莉德・洛厄尔。）  
邓布利多按照和老朋友的约定幻影移形到威尔士的一座偏僻城堡。他在女孩的正式父亲的陪同下，乘坐马车回到家中。瑟迪克・迪尔伯恩是个无比聪明的巫师，在邓布利多当级长的时候，他是个早熟的二年级学生。他没有选择走上任何一条他可能选择的辉煌职业道路。相反的是，在他四十岁的时候，从多年的旅行和探索中回来，把他自己和他带回来的所有奇迹锁在一起，将自己的人生献给了炼金术。  
阿不思是瑟迪克一直保持着不定期联系的，一个由巫师和女巫组成的小圈子中的一员。他对他所称的他们的新项目感到非常兴奋。  
他在年轻时并不是一个完全英俊的男人，但却拥有邪恶的魅力，并不需要古典的外表来获取女士们的视线。如今，年仅六十岁的他，成了一个杰出的人物，尽管有些古怪。他那狂野而富有光泽的头发仍然是深褐色的，他的面容比任何一个人在隐士身上所希望看到的要更活泼。  
「我亲爱的老家伙，」他们飞过布里斯托尔海峡的时候，瑟迪克高昂的声音充满了车厢。「我承认我对见到我的新女儿这事儿充满了期待！我一直都想有一个女儿，你知道的，但是时间过得真快，我发现自己已经快六十岁了却没有任何后代，而弟弟已然结婚，长子都已经长大了。这一切的发展是如此有趣。不过，如果我足够喜欢这个女孩，我坚信我会对她很好。我确实很喜欢神秘感。我有一个想法，可以带她回威尔士，直到她出发去霍格沃茨的那一天。只有一件事我对此感到不满，就是那个女孩，你的表妹，你所说的女孩的母亲——她叫什么名字？喔，知道了，塞莉德，对，就是这样，她是个无趣的家伙。大概足够漂亮，但我不确定我会带她到我的床上。我不该和她结婚，对吗？」他用带着一股娱乐味道的惊愕表情问出最后这一句。  
「不，不是。你只需要承认有一个晚上就够了。我的表妹——说实话我自己都不怎么了解她——十五年前就已经去世了。她嫁给了一个麻瓜，接着死于分娩，我当真害怕我姑姑觉得这一切完全是罪有应得。赫敏在那时已经五岁了。所以，你被给予了一个你完全不知道其存在的孩子，然后你自己在威尔士抚育了她。我已经跟你保证过，你会喜欢赫敏的，她漂亮又聪明，我想如果她愿意，她也会非常有魅力。我不会把这件事随意托付给任何一个人，瑟迪克，哪怕是多么长久的朋友。」他停了一下，然后调皮地补充道：「不过，她有和你相似的头发——几乎可以骗过除了你的祖母之外的任何人。」  
「我的老天，她确实如此吗？我母亲曾经说过，头发是决定性的证明，不是她所知道的是个红头发*，但就是这样。好吧，你是个狡猾的老东西，阿不思，没错。这么多年后把我从这个城堡里弄出来。我没注意过时间的流逝，但我想我已经六年没离开过威尔士了。好了好了，时间过得真快。你说她很漂亮？好吧，我不想要一个其貌不扬的小孩在我家里，所以我乐见于此。这一切的发展可真有意思。」  
瑟迪克在从威尔士到德文郡的旅途中，把几年来的谈话内容都塞了进去，弥补了独自度过的时间，而这是他具有感染力，热情洋溢的魅力和敏锐的才智无法实现的。 在有翼马降落在邓布利多家外的草坪上之前，他们的谈话内容从老同学的闲聊到复杂的炼金理论。  
这座房子是用浅灰色的石头建造的，建造得很精致，有很大的窗台。它坐落在广阔的花园里，有一个小围墙围着的菜园，里面种着蔬菜、草药和植物，温室里是药水原料。  
当他们抵达时赫敏正待在图书室。它有着法式窗户，能够看到房屋后面最大的草坪。两侧是优雅的白色雕花书架，上顶天下接地。第四面墙的大部分被一个大型壁炉占据着。在它前方放着的是翼形的皮革扶手椅，不管是谁坐在上面都可以调整到最适合看书的姿势。即使是从这个有利位置，她也没注意到马车降落了，直到一阵爆发出来的笑声将她的注意力从书本上抽离出来。  
赫敏站起身，差点儿被前一天收到的淡蓝色长袍的下摆绊住鞋子。  
在她第一次穿上它们，看着镜子的时候，她看到一个她几乎不认识的人在盯着她：一个对于一切都不同了的提醒，提醒她离她应该在的地方还有五十五年，而她将在几个星期，几年，甚至余生中扮演一个角色。一个她仍不知道的角色，但这涉及到浅蓝色天鹅绒，以及向世界上有史以来最杰出的巫师之一学习。  
「啊，赫敏，」邓布利多在她从法式窗户走出来时这么朝她招呼道。「——我可以向你介绍瑟迪克・迪尔伯恩吗？我的一位老朋友——然后，现在是你的父亲。」  
「梅林你说的对，老家伙，她确实很可能是个迪尔伯恩！看那头发！好吧，孩子，这真是意外之喜。我一直想有一个女儿。不是儿子，更难养，总是充满挑战，一个漂亮聪明的女孩，而且你也快到了有用的年龄。虽然阿不思不会让我带你回威尔士，但你也不会知道，说不定你会在我的隐居地决定加入我的行列。」  
如果不是在研究尼可・勒梅的时候读到过关于他的报道，赫敏一秒钟都不会相信这个精力充沛、魅力奇特的男人真的是个隐士。她不得不狠狠地咬住自己的舌头，不要惊呼他就是瑟迪克・迪尔伯恩！  
「一个父亲？天啊，我，恩，好吧，我完全没有期望——我没想到——你确定吗？这看起来一定很奇怪，而且如果被人发现的话，也会有风险——」她拉长了声音。  
「好了，我们不要在外面闲晃了。」邓布利多打断了她的话。「金戈？啊，亲爱的，你还好吗？」  
小精灵突然出现。  
「金戈很好，谢谢阿不思主人，让姑娘睡了吃了，因为她和你一样记不住这些事情。主人和客人要不要到阳台上喝茶？金戈已经摆在那里了，因为今天的阳光真好。」  
赫敏很惊讶地看到这个家养小精灵温柔而坚定地指挥着她的主人，就像她在过去几天里指挥赫敏一样。她当然不同于闪闪和克雷彻以及他们的奴性感情。但也许多比会有——不，她决不能想这些事。她必须把注意力放在现在这个问题上。  
「真是个好主意，谢谢你金戈。」  
「金戈如果你有一天厌倦了阿不思的生活，那将是我最大的荣幸，我会为你提供一个与我一起生活的地方，在威尔士。」瑟迪克英勇地提出。  
「金戈绝不会离开邓布利多先生！即使他把衣服给金戈也不会！ 金戈从阿不思小姐出生后就一直在照顾她，等他终于挑到一个好女巫后，还会照顾他的孩子们，不过不急，主人——金戈还年轻。」  
「好吧，瑟迪克，就这样吧。」  
赫敏对这段对话感到颇为好笑，她跟着两位大人物绕过房子，来到南边的露台。

「教授——你，呃，你是不是真的闯进了部里，伪造了我的记录？我不想问，但我相当担心，这风险太大。这看起来会非常奇怪，而且根据法律三十六c.在有关新生儿的法规中，伪造孩子的魔法登记和出生是要被判处至少九年的阿兹卡班刑期的。」  
「我当然没有『闯』进去，我只是叫人帮了个忙，做了点偷偷摸摸的事情。其实挺有意思的。」  
而那里，是自她到达1945（译注：应该是1944）年以来，第一次出现了那熟悉的蓝色闪烁。赫敏笑了笑，不知道如果她告诉他们，她闯进了魔法部，两次，闯进了古灵阁，还闯进了霍格沃茨，会不会有哪个巫师相信她。也许不会。她还是很难相信他们能做到这一切。回忆盘旋而上，蒙蔽了她的头脑，但她强行把它们赶走，把它们归档到她整洁有序的头脑中。  
「你是怎么知道那条法律的，孩子？」  
「有一年夏天，我把魔法世界的法律当做轻度阅读来研究。非常有趣，它们在部分地区是非常过时和充满偏见的——而且有一些特别愚蠢的法律。你知道吗，申请魔法部职位的人将按血缘顺序考虑，如果你与之前担任过该职位的人有亲戚关系，你将根据法律第一千五百三十六条和——七条的子条款，按最接近的遗传顺序首先考虑。我的意思是，这简直是令人发指的裙带关系和偏执！这简直就是封建主义。」  
赫敏有些不解，两人对视一眼，开始笑了起来。  
「轻度阅读？」 瑟迪克调侃道。「那你是个社会运动家吧，赫敏？」他问道，显然是非常的开心。「你的记忆力是积极的百科全书式的，我看。嗯，这是一件很有用的事情，没有错。哦，这太高明了——当我连今天是星期几都不知道，还保持着在霍格沃茨忘记上课的记录的时候。」  
她还是不明白有什么好笑的，但他毕竟是个很古怪的人。也许他只是有一种怪异的幽默感。  
「不知道在接下来的一年里，我们的尖子生会如何发现你的存在。我敢说，你对他们中的一两个人来说，尤其是会是有趣的竞争。」阿不思评论道，他的声音里已经没有多少幽默感了。  
「在接下来的一年里？我不明白，教授。」  
她不能和汤姆・里德尔一起上学，她不能。她会杀了他。诱惑太大。  
「你将随同我去霍格沃茨，赫敏。你将加入七年级，以便参加你的NEWTs。你需要资格，而这些资格恐怕不像你的出身那样容易伪造。格瑞瑟达・马奇班克斯从来不会忘记一个学生，尤其是像你这么聪明的学生。不，你必须接受它们——以备不时之需。」  
「我不能去霍格沃茨，教授。非常抱歉，我会自己想办法，但我不能去那里。」  
「恐怕你必须去，赫敏。你总是这样，你看。」  
他的蓝眼睛与她对视，她皱了皱眉头，一向如此。他怎么会知道？  
「那是什么，阿不思？一直都是这样？没道理啊，老东西。」  
「瑟迪克......我不会骗你的，老朋友，所以我就不回答这个问题了，你可以自己得出结论。可以说，赫敏会去霍格沃茨，仅此而已。」  
邓布利多的话语背后有一种笃定，有一种钢铁般的凌厉，赫敏沉默了，她在考虑其中的含义。她将成为汤姆・里德尔的同龄人。一个有朝一日会反复试图杀死她和所有她所爱的人的男人。一个代表着她所憎恨的一切的男人。  
她曾以为自己能应付过去的一切......但突然间她开始怀疑自己。如果说有什么能让她崩溃，那一定是在他身边。不过话又说回来，她无法想象自己和他的交流会比和马尔福的交流更多，而且和那个混蛋不同的是，里德尔大概要维持哈利对她描述的行为。  
聪明但可怜，是个模范生——而且还那么善良! 是斯莱特林学院最优秀的学生。

那天晚上她哭了，希望自己能把一切都告诉邓布利多。但她不能，赫敏感到知识的刺痛是一种远比力量更大的负担。


	3. 03-the night before / 前夜

**03-the night before / 前夜**

赫敏第三次整理她的行李箱，一丝不苟地检查每一件物品，以确保它能支撑她的故事。几周的时间很快就溜走了，今天是8月31日。  
明天，瑟迪克会带她去国王十字车站搭乘霍格沃茨特快列车。她不知道这趟火车会不会和她那时是一样的。  
两位年长的巫师几乎是以孩子般的喜悦在为她做准备。他们煞费苦心地确保她的身份是完整的。不能有任何让人怀疑的可能：如果有人发现她真正的来历，她将陷入可怕的危险之中。  
她甚至去了趟威尔士的城堡过周末，这样她就能想象在那里长大的情景。  
就连她的财产也要在编织谎言的过程中扮演自己的角色。她的皮箱曾属于赛尔迪克的表弟海洛伊斯。这是一个较为标准的魔法行李箱，三个隔间，取决于你把钥匙转到什么程度。赫敏加了第四个，秘密而且戒备森严，里面存放着瑟迪克收拾的各种贵重物品。一些赫敏怀疑是妖精做的旧首饰，她可能永远都不会有机会佩戴，还有一幅关于城堡及其周围可爱风景的画作。  
生活中的一些小细节不得不被收集在一起，以描绘出自己的图景：一个旧的银盖墨水瓶，被施了魔法永远不会溢出或干涸，一套书写用具，一个瑟迪克的微缩模型。新旧书籍的收藏，药剂设备，望远镜。香水，长袍。旧物和新物混杂在一起，告诉世人她是赫敏・迪尔伯恩。  
不断地折叠、重新折叠、检查这些代表她新生活的物品，并不能让赫敏永远地摆脱恐惧。  
一个有着黑色头发和苍白脸庞的男孩，一张她从未亲眼见过的脸。一张哈利和金妮曾用奇怪的敬意描述过的脸。她每次戴上斯莱特林的小盒时，这张脸都会在她的梦中萦绕。英俊迷人的汤姆・里德尔是个孤儿，但很聪明。英国最聪明的男孩，却也是最邪恶的。  
赫敏不知道他已经有多强大了。胃里积聚了几周的恶心感征服了她。她跑到隔壁的卫生间，用力地清空了胃。

当天晚上吃饭时，她异常安静，无精打采地戳着食物。瑟迪克和邓布利多教授敏感地察觉到她的心事重重的状态，互相说了几句，就任由她胡思乱想。她想起了魂器中的汤姆，他不知为何能在梦中和她说话，诱惑她，告诉她去找他，他会为她破例，因为她是如此美丽，如此出色。哈利和罗恩永远不会看破她的书卷气，看到她内心的勇敢。哈利永远重视罗恩的友谊，而不是她的友谊，即使她是唯一一个从未离开过他的人，她一直都相信他，支持他。她从来没有勇气去问男孩们，他是否也对他们说过悄悄话。  
它会告诉她，和罗恩在一起的生活将是无休止的单调，将自己对他们未来的憧憬扭曲成郊区的地狱。在她的梦里，他会抚摸她的头发，告诉她，她太出色了，不适合这样的生活——她难道不喜欢做一些真正了不起的事情吗？  
她不是想让大家认识到她真正的能力吗？要大家看到是她一直在智取他？  
 ** _没有你，他一次又一次嘶声说到，他们什么都不是。没有你，我根本不会去追他们。到我这里来，把你自己带到我这里来，我会奖励你，我会让你看看，让世界知道你的能力...... 到我这里来，赫敏，加入我吧，向世界展示你真正的能力。_**  
这是一次巧妙的诱惑尝试。没人知道她每晚在帐篷里做的梦，不是她自己做的梦，也有一些是她自己做的梦，梦到了折磨，梦到了孤独，还有其他的梦，让她脸红到使她清醒并记住的梦。  
最糟糕的是，他曾在梦里哭过，像个小孩子一样迷失自我，求她放了他。他答应她，只要她能让他感受阳光照射在皮肤上，他什么都可以做。当他曾问她，为什么邓布利多爱哈利，为什么他照顾哈利，却讨厌汤姆，把他丢给狗群？  
最后这句话比他做过的任何事情都让她不安。因为这是真的，也因为她感受到了魂器真正的拒绝感。  
他——它——玩弄了她的同情心，就像一个操纵小提琴的演奏家一样。  
赫敏发誓，她会做任何事情，任何事情来避免在学校引起他的注意。除了和邓布利多有联系，他们创造的背景应该不会引起注意。迪尔伯恩家族并不在二十八圣族的名单上。这是一个古老的名字，但他们已不常与麻瓜种结婚，更多的，是混血。  
她将只是另一个女巫。不是麻瓜生，不是二十八圣族。不是哈利或里德尔那样的古老家族的第一个混血儿。只要她没有被分到斯莱特林，并且抵制住了显得太聪明或太能干的诱惑，任何因她异常晚进学校而引起的兴趣都会很快消失。  
赫敏拿起她的新魔杖，尽量不去太仔细看它。它和贝拉特里克斯的魔杖是同一类型的，虽然不是同一根魔杖。这根魔杖优雅而笔直，灵活得出奇，但胡桃木和龙心弦都一样。如果用在错误的目的上，是一根危险的魔杖。  
一根魔杖，年轻得令人不安的奥利凡德先生曾悄悄地对她说，一旦被征服，几乎可以被说服做任何事情。她没有回答。她不想要这个新伙伴。然而魔杖的年代和起源是可以追溯的：她心爱的葡萄藤木魔杖就藏在标有她新名字的古灵阁小金库里。  
后来，当赫敏躺在床上度过那最后一夜时，她一遍遍地喃喃自语。我不会失去控制的，我不需要成为最出色的人。  
她已经考过了她的NEWTs（她知道，因为她在部里的记录里查过，汤姆-里德尔恰恰——恰恰——打败了她，这真是令人难以置信的刺激）。但没有关系。她会控制住愚蠢的、不计后果的欲望，这次要打败他......。这无论如何都是作弊——空洞的胜利。而且，她会尽力一整年都不和他说话。

 ** _我不会失去控制。我不需要成为最出色的人。_**  
她梦想着和魂器中的汤姆决斗，梦想着让他被击倒在地板上。


End file.
